thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DegrassiFTW27/TDRPW Interviews Series One, Number 1: JRO
Yes, it's here! I talked to JRO for about an half hour and it was a pretty interesting conversation. Here it is: You have been one of the mainstays in the TD RP community, tell me some of your early memories on wikia JRO: Well, I remember back when I started around June of 2013. I was hanging around the TD Wiki and this was back before they banned RPing, you were actually the first person I met, pretty much. The RPs were pretty sh*tty but I thought they were great, I remember it was with Ezeke or some sh*t, like that far back. Then they banned RPing on the TD wikia, so you linked me to Food's original wiki and y'know, it sort of just went from there. That brings me to my next question, overall how was your experience at Food's? ''' JRO: I'm going to be honest, I had a great time. TDC was among the first things we did. I remember we did a random or some sh*t, but right in the middle of it I went on vacation without internet. I was worried as f*ck you guys would kick me out or some sh*t, then I came back, the RP had been cancelled, TDC had started, and I got Gwen without signing up. He (Chip) was great at first too. Then he shut it down abruptly and started a new wiki which was the same thing. I think a little while after that we started to branch off and TDRPW was formed, but like pre-alpha TDRPW, like Hangouts, that kind of stuff. '''Who do you feel is your closest friend? JRO: Tough one. Well, Heo and I had been tight for a while, but he hasn't been coming on much. Meta and I have a great thing going too, he's awesome. We've had a ton of talks and stuff, I consider him a great friend, he hasn't been on much either though. I'd also probably say you're a pretty close friend on Wikia, I've known you since day one and you've always been really cool. I remember hearing you and V.VonShweetz were close friends, is there any truth to that? JRO: Yeah, I'd say so. She was one of the original members of Food's wiki like we were and we were good friends. But, same with Meta, she started coming on less and less. I remember her still being around during the Early TDRPW era, but I remember one time I said Disney Infinity sucks and she got legit pissed. We go from close friends, to enemies. You and Fiz have a pretty good rivalry, what do you think is the main conflict between you two? ''' JRO: Well, not much to tell there really. He deliberately tries to egg me on and I'm pretty easy to egg on so that's pretty much it. He didn't do it in the past so we were pretty cool, but lately he's been a huge troll, same with RJ. '''At what point did you realize the SSB roster was legit? JRO: When the game was released in Japan and I saw Dr. Mario in the flesh via stream. We all know who your favorite SSB character is, but who is your least favorite? JRO: Well I'll just say that my favorites are Mario, Zelda and Pikachu. My least favorite, tough one. Well, then all the clones that were in Melee, then. Dr. Mario, Roy, Pichu, etc, and clones even today. The only ones I really tolerate are Toon Link and Falco, I guess. Luigi doesn't really count since he plays completely different. That's it I guess. And don't even get me started on Dr. Mario, because A: I have no idea how he returned and B: I sure as f*ck don't like it. You love SSB, but tell us, what other games do you play that we don't know about? JRO: Good question. Well, I love Legend of Zelda. Pokémon has always been one of my favorites. I love the Mario series of course. Other than that, I really like Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls games in general. I'm partial to Marvel vs Capcom. Mega-Man is one of my favorites. Resident Evil is good. I like most games, to be honest. Resident Evil, nice. JRO: Yeah, only played 4 though, so I guess 4 specifically, but I've heard that's the best one. Judging by your avatar, you love King of The Hill. What's your favorite episode? JRO: God damn it, tough one. Sheesh, I remember a lot of sh*tty episodes, but the good ones I don't remember as well. To be honest, I'm not sure. I'll have to watch them again to form a real opinion on particular episodes and stuff. That's fine. Moving back to RP's, out of all the people you never played, who do you wish to RP as in a future canon? ''' JRO: Good question. Well as you know I normally play Harold and no one else really. A good character with a lot of options but it's not like you can go too crazy with him, like what you do with him is normally more or less the same. I suppose a character I would want to tackle is someone new, maybe like an antagonist. I'd want to try my hand at a bratty antagonist, maybe like Amy or possibly like..I don't know- maybe even Dakota or Anne Maria, or something. I don't know, I mostly just want someone different from Harold. Even though he's my favorite, I want to try someone different, it gets monotonous after a while. I get nervous when choosing a character though, I keep worrying I'm going to f*ck up, so I stick to what I know. But I think it's about time I changed it up, people have been saying I'm getting kind of stale, so yeah. '''What things are you interested in IRL? JRO: Well, honestly I don't do all too much. I'm partial to drawing and cartooning and all that stuff, even though I don't think I'm that great at it. I'm pretty hard on myself when It comes to do that. I like writing too- creative writing and stuff. Again, I get nervous when I do it and I'm hard on myself, like I said. My main fear is f*cking up and doing bad, to be honest, and especially when it involves something like drawing or writing. Other than that, not too much. I like cartoons in general I guess. I like to critique shit too. No one listens to it half of the time but I do it anyway. Other than that, not much else. Alright, that's all that I have but before I collect everything, anything you want to get off your chest? JRO: I guess I want to say I appreciate you guys. I didn't have many IRL friends up until now that I felt alright with and having friends on Wikia has made me feel a lot better through out the year. So yeah, you guys do a lot more for me than you think and I really appreciate it. You're all really good friends, even GO and RJ and all the other fuq bois and hams out there. Except Garret. He can GTFO. Thank you for your time. Well, the first one's in the books. Tell JRO and me what you thought about it and don't forget, the 2nd interview will be long time member, and my fellow admin: Rocky. Category:Blog posts